The present invention relates to a digital processing system and method for processing video and television signal generation, such as in the generation of PAL test signals.
The PAL (Phase Alternation Line) standard, which is utilized in many European countries, pertains to a color television system in which the V component of subcarrier derived from a color reference burst is inverted in phase from one horizontal line to the next in order to minimize hue errors that may occur in color transmission. There are three basic PAL standards with different subcarrier frequencies.
In the prior art, in order to generate PAL digital test signals, one conventional approach needs convolution of two signals requiring between 50 to 100 multiplications per data sample point, which is quite expensive to achieve in real time.
One other approach is to do the calculations off line and store the results in a buffer memory holding data for eight fields. The data from a single line of video repeats itself once every eight fields for PAL. This off line approach is very expensive.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved digital processing capability for generation of PAL test signals.